Sorcerer Magazine
by L-Rosie
Summary: Pocas personas conocían esa descarada faceta de Levy McGarden...


_**N/A:**_ La inspiración de este fic surgió viendo fotos de Barbara Mori e Isis Valverde, entonces me imagine a una Levy "Fatal". ( Quería darle una imagen de "Levy descarada", así como el personaje de Mori: Rubí; o una sexy como la interprete de Suelen XDD). Otro aspecto que quiero sacar a relucir son las tetas de Levy, no sé porque la ponen de pecho-plano si tiene tetas V: (Se ve plana en el anime, pero se cometen muchos errores de animación: a veces se ve alta tambien...) ¡Que no es plana, joder! **Fai** **ry Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

 _ **~oOo~**_

* * *

 _ **SORCERER MAGAZINE.**_

 _"El cuerpo está destinado a ser visto, no a estar todo cubierto."_

 **\- Marilyn Monroe, actríz y simbolo sexual estadounidense.**

 **.**

 **.**

Todos los habitantes de Magnolia son fieles lectores del " _Sorcerer Magazine_ ". Se destaca por estar bien presentado, ser accesible y muy divertido. Da detalles de objetos mágicos, magos famosos e interesantes conferencias. Y la parte más importante es la colección de fotografías de las magas más preciosas del reino.

" _Sorcerer Magazine_ " desarrolló una peculiar fascinación hacia Fairy Tail. Según el popular redactor Jason, Fairy Tail tiene una naturaleza salvaje que le falta a los demás gremios. También, añade el redactor, el gremio de Makarov Dreyar posee muchas magas hermosas y casi todas han sido invitadas a participar en una exclusiva sesión fotográfica.

Magas, como Mirajane Strauss y Lucy Heartfilia, han conseguido ocupar las hojas del celebre boletin semanal.

Ese caluroso miercoles en la estación de tren, Gajeel observaba con Phanterlily a las personas revoletear en los puestos de libros y periódicos. Los dos habían vuelto de una misión que implicaba una ciudad plagada de bandidos y tráfico de drogas mágicas. Ambos estaban sumamente cansados. Ansiaban algo de comer y dormir en una acolchada cama.

Gajeel y Lily entraron al gremio. El día era común y corriente. Salamander y Hielito luchaban, Erza interfiriendo entre ellos, Cana emborrachándose como siempre…

En fin, un día normal en Fairy Tail. Excepto porque todos estaban leyendo algo y cuchicheaban entre sí.

Lily se separó de su compañero para unirse a Happy, sentado al lado de Lucy. Gajeel se extrañó por no ver a la enana con la coneja. Supuso que se encontraba con sus perros falderos (refiriéndose a Jet y Droy), o en alguna librería.

Su garganta reseca reclamaba una fría y espumosa cerveza, por lo que se sentó en la barra, en donde atendía Mirajane. La albina le sirvió una jarra de cerveza y miró el ceño fruncido del Redfox.

—¿Que pasa Gajeel? —sonrió —¿Otro mal día?

Él tomó la cerveza y se la tomó de un solo trago. Por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver la muchedumbre leyendo y comentando con emoción.

—No es nada.—dijo el Redfox entregándole a Mira la jarra vacía.

Cana, que se encontraba sentada al lado de él, se percató de la curiosidad del azabache con cierta revista.

Entonces, una sonrisa maquiavélica adornó la cara de la trigueña.

Sabía que a Gajeel le hastiaba el murmullo que hacían los emocionados lectores. Por lo que quiso mostrarle un viejo, pero muy interesante, hallazgo. Ella tenía el conocimiento de que cierto dragón estaba atraído por un pequeño ratoncito de biblioteca…

Y, definitivamente, esto iba a ser divertido.

—Oye, _Gajeeel_ —canturreó Cana antes de tomar otro sonoro sorbo de vino.

—¿Qué?

—¿Quieres que te muestre algo especial? —río dejando caer frente a él una antigua edición de la dichosa revista. Cana pasó a la página siete y, a continuación, la mandíbula de Gajeel cayó.

Era una página completa con la imagen de Levy en un bikini blanco de tela crochet. No llevaba ningún cintillo, en cambio, sus rizos de color cielo estaban sueltos y peinados con una raya al costado; ella sonreía seductoramente a la cámara mientras el mar azul la acompañaba de fondo.

En opinión de Gajeel, mostraba mucha piel.

Cana carcajeó divertida, luego de un breve segundo, pasó la página y, esta vez, la reacción de Gajeel le resultó aún más divertida. La siguiente mostraba a la maga de escritura sólida con una gran sonrisa, sentada al borde de una piscina llevando puesta una diminuta camiseta mojada, sin nada debajo, y la parte inferior de un bikini negro.

—Nuestra Levy es como una diosa. —suspiraron, al unísono, Jet y Droy, sorprendiendo a Gajeel. No se había dado cuenta que los dos llevaban rato contemplando las imagenes de Levy, a sus espaldas.

En algo tenían razón esos dos.

Puede que Levy no tuviera los pechos tan voluminosos y la altura de sus compañeras, pero era lo suficientemente atractiva como para no pasar desapercibida a los ojos de cualquier hombre. Además de eso, poseía una increíble inteligencia e ingenio…

—¡Cállense par de idiotas!

En esta ocasión, fue Gajeel el que se atrevió a pasar de hoja. Su lado posesivo se despertó en su interior. Era cierto que la enana y él eran solo amigos, pero en cierta manera, ella le pertenecía.

Laki le llamo la atención el alboroto que estaban produciendo, por lo que decidió acercarse. Se colocó detrás de Gajeel y miro con sorpresa las fotografías de su compañera.

—¡Wow! Levy se ve hermosa. Yo también fui invitada, pero que te tomen fotos con poca ropa resulta muy incómodo. —confesó Laki, ruborizándose.

Cada hoja mostraba una faceta desconocida de Levy. Ahora, según su compañera, la enana disfrutó que le tomaran esas fotos tan... tan... ¡Indecentes!

La siguiente fotografía era de Levy en una cama, recostada sobre su estómago; la pose resaltaba su gran trasero. Vestía un conjunto de lencería negra con medias, liguero y tacones incluidos. Albergaba un aire de mujer fatal y se mordía los labios sensualmente sin apartar los ojos de la cámara.

—¡Es suficiente! —gruño, apartando la revista.

Cana rió como nunca lo hubiera hecho en su vida. Gajeel sintió que la ira se apoderaba de él, así que lanzó lejos la jodida revista, para sorpresa de Laki y enfado de Jet y Droy.

—Después de esto, todos los vejetes de la ciudad le querían dar como cajón atorado a mi pequeña princesa. —carcajeo Cana.

En ese momento, Levy apareció con una pila de libros traídos de la biblioteca.

—¡Hola chicos! —sonrió Levy.

Todos la saludaron alegremente. Todos, menos Gajeel.

La azulada deposito los libros en la barra, se sentó al lado de Gajeel, para después notar que en el piso se hallaba una vieja edición de su revista favorita. De inmediato, se dio cuenta de que se trataba y lo relaciono con la amargues de Gajeel.

—¡Oh, Dios! —Levy percibió la risa de Cana en el fondo.—¡Cana, prometiste que no se lo mostrarías a nadie!

—Pero princesa, tu amado tenía que darse cuenta de tus encantos. —La trigueña, borracha, le guiño un ojo. Ella tomó otra botella de vino y se retiró de la barra con los chicos.

Dejaron a Levy sonrojada de pies a cabezas con un Gajeel aturdido y enojado. La razón de la actitud del Redfox no se debía, precisamente, a la ardiente edición de Levy. El problema era tener que soportar a los viejos verdes deseando a _su_ chica.

 _Nadie podía desearla, solo él podía hacerlo._

Levy recordó que Cana había llamado a Gajeel como su amado. ¡Dios! ¿No podía su vergüenza ser mayor?

—¿Por qué carajo…?— Gajeel no termino la pregunta. Sí, necesitaba explicaciones, pero no tenía derecho alguno de reclamarle _. Solo eran amigos._ —.Joder, olvídalo…

—Y-yo…—titubeo Levy. No entendía porque estaba tan exasperado con ella, solo eran unas fotos…De pronto, una idea cruzó por la cabeza de la azulada. —Gajeel, ¿Estas celoso?

Él giro la cabeza a un lado para evitar sonrojarse.

—No sé de qué mierda hablas, enana.

¡Sí, estaba completamente celoso!

Ella sonrió, se acercó hacia él para abrazarlo, sin importar los chismosos ojos del gremio.

—Eres un tonto, Gajeel —.Se separó de su abrazo para ponerse de puntillas y darle un tímido beso en la mejilla.

Levy recogio sus libros para alejarse y, antes de salir por las puertas del gremio, le dedico una sonrisa como la de sus fotografías. Gajeel, sorprendido, anotó mentalmente romperle el cuello a todo aquel que tuviera una imagen sexy de su enana e invitarla a salir el viernes por la noche.


End file.
